Dance With Me
by mon-petit-pois
Summary: After Somalia, Ziva and Tony realize what they really need. Dedicated to the Navy SEALS.


A/N: this came to me when I was listening to the radio today... and I realized how perfect this song was! The song belongs to The Fray, not to me. I'm simply borrowing their lyrics, with full credit given.

Dedication: For the Navy SEALS, especially the 24 that took out bin Laden last night. And for all the victims of terrorism and their families. We will never forget.

She felt like it was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream! They wouldn't have come for her, not after all she did to them. She simply could not believe that she was free. She was prepared for death, she was expecting it. And now? Where did this leave her? With a resigned soul, but a free body. The change was making her dizzy.

But she knew she was free. She knew. She just had a really hard time accepting it.

"Let's go home." Gibbs said. Ziva's eyes teared up, but she did not let the water fall. She would not break down now. They were still in danger, plus, her team already thought she was weak enough. But _home? _Gibbs said that like she _had _a home. Ziva David did not have a home. Mossad, Israel, her father... they were not her home anymore. They had abandoned her. Just like she had abandoned her new family in D.C. She would not be welcomed back, it was preposterous. Just the fact that they had come for her was a miracle.

Or maybe they didn't. It certainly would not be the first time she had hallucinated. But she knew that if this was indeed a dream or a hallucination, she would be crushed. This just seemed so realistic! Her hallucinations had never had scents before...

They limped forward, or rather, Tony and McGee limped forward, dragging her legs that just refused to work. They reached Gibbs, and he leaned over to Ziva. It took all of the strength she could muster to not flinch when Gibbs whispered in her ear.

"We missed you, Ziver." he kissed her cheek before leaning back, and turning around to lead them out. Ziva knew she wasn't dreaming now. They were there, they were leaving this dreadful place that had been home to her pain and misery for what felt like eons. Suddenly, the sound of a vehicle approaching could be heard. This made Ziva's heart fill with dread. Was all this for nothing? Were they just going to get captured again? Ziva knew there was no way she could get out of this for a second time.

Tony noticed her heart accelerate.

"It's okay, Zee-VAH, it's the good guys." he whispered in her ear. Her heart calmed a little when he said her name like that, it brought back so many memories. Memories of them, together, after a long case. Watching movies, and once, dancing. She smiled as she remembered the night they danced. They had been singing along to an upbeat song, when a slower song came on. He had invited her to dance. Maybe it was only the beer talking, but she had said yes. They swayed, arms around each other, through the entire song.

Ziva played the memory in her head like a film, and realized how appropriate this song was now.

_Lost and insecure,_

_you found me, you found me._

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded, surrounded._

_Why'd you have to wait,_

_where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me,_

_You found me._

As they walked out into the open air, the sun beating down on their shoulders and heating up the blowing sand, this was all Ziva could think about. They hadn't given up on her, they didn't hate her.

They found her.

And as they heard the bullets whizzing through the air, as the Navy SEALS raided the camp, as she heard the sound of the rotating blades of the helicopter, all she could think about was that they found her.

She was loaded into the helicopter, and it began its ascent into the sky. They were being taken back. Back home. Back to D.C.

Because that must be home. It's the only place she wants to be. With her family. The ones who found her. They hadn't stopped loving her, and that thought made her heart soar.

This wasn't a dream. This wasn't merely another dehydration-induced hallucination. They were really here, rescuing her. The ones she abandoned.

They found her.

It was late. Most sane people were in bed by this time, sleeping. Of course, this only made it easier for Ziva to drive at a breakneck speed like a maniac through the streets of D.C. The absence of the orchestra of blaring car horns was strangely unsettling. She had always been suspicious of quiet. People are only quiet when they have something to hide.

Of course, she was all alone in her car. Which had never bothered her before, but for some reason she just felt so alone driving through the deserted streets at three in the morning. She reaches over, and hits the power switch on her radio. A song that she was familiar with was playing, but she had not heard it in a while.

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_lying on the floor, surrounded, surrounded._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late._

_You found me, you found me._

Ziva's eyes filled with tears as she remembered her and Tony's dance, and as she remembered their daring rescue nearly a month ago. There was only one place she needed to be right now. In his arms, swaying back and forth to the music. To this song. This was their song.

He was sitting all alone, at a bar. Drinking alone. That was pathetic, he knew. The music played low in the background of the nearly abandoned bar. Most people went home by now.

Then he realized what song was playing.

It was the song that they had danced to. Him and Ziva. How he wished she was sitting next to him right now! He wanted to see her, to hold her. After so long of believing she was dead, they had brought her back, only to have her push him away. She may say she doesn't need to talk about it, but he knows damn well she does. And frankly, so does he. He needs to be with her.

_In the end, everyone ends up alone_

_Losing her, the only one who's ever known_

_Who I am, who i'm not, and who I want to be_

_No way to've known, how long she would be next to me_

Sighing, he knows that it's hopeless. He slaps down some money to pay for his drink, and drives himself home.

She finds herself on the doorstep of his apartment, just sitting there. She doesn't have the courage to knock. Its ironic, she knows. The big, bad assassin, afraid to knock on her partner's door. But it _was _0300, and there were no lights on. Besides, why would he even want to see her in the first place?

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. She jumped up when Tony exited.

"Zi? What are you doing here this late? You want to come in?" he asked, surprised. She nodded, and he pulled out his keys. He opened the door for her, ushering her in.

"I... I honestly don't know." she whispered, ashamed.

"Oh come on. You have a reason."

"This will sound stupid."

"You never sound stupid. Except for when you mix up your idioms, but that's cute."

"Well this will."

"C'mon Zee-VAH! Just tell me," he pleaded. She sighed.

"I was thinking about the time we danced together, and I realized I missed that." she explained, sitting down on his couch.

"Really? So was I. I miss it too, Zi. I miss our old relationship, the friday night dinner and movies..."

"You do?"

"Of course! I spent two months thinking you were dead, Ziva. They you come back, but you are distant. You aren't the same, we aren't the same."

"I'm sorry. I just need... time... to deal with this."

"I get that. But you don't have to deal _alone. _Let's just forget everything tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Forget Somalia. Forget Salim. Dance with me?" he proposed, holding his hand out for her. She smiled as they stood up, moving to the center of his living room. He held up a finger, and snatched his iPod from the counter, plugging it into the speakers. The music filled the room as he held out his hand for her to take. As the music played, they danced, swaying to the beat. Tears filled her eyes as they sang along to the lyrics. She was home, with him, in his arms, the way it was always meant to be.

_Lost and insecure,_

_You found me, you found me._

_Lying on the floor,_

_Surrounded, surrounded._

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

_Early morning, city breaks._

_I've been calling, for years and years and years and years_

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never send me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve, takin' all I want..._

_Lost and insecure,_

_you found me, you found me._

_Lying on the floor,_

_surrounded, surrounded._

_Why'd you have to wait, where were you, where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me._

_Why'd you have to wait, to find me,_

_To find me._

A/N: Please review! I love them, and this is only a oneshot so I really want to know what you guys think! Love you all:)

Alli

Works Cited (MLA format):

Slade, Isaac and Joe King. Lyrics. "You Found Me." _The Fray._ MP3. Epic Records. 2009. 2 May 2011.


End file.
